The Hunger Games- Stuck in the Past
by xoKatnissxo
Summary: This story picks up 3 years after the epilogue in Mockingjay and follows Madge's 14 year old daughter. Shortly after Katniss and Peeta moved back to District 12, they discovered Madge living amongst the rubble; she had in fact survived the bombings after the Quarter Quell and had managed to hide out in the remains of the Victor's Village (which the Capitol didn't totally destroy).
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunger Games: Stuck in The Past**

 **This story picks up 3 years after the epilogue in Mockingjay and follows Madge's 14 year old daughter. Shortly after Katniss and Peeta moved back to District 12, they discovered Madge living amongst the rubble. They later found out that Madge did in fact survive the bombings after the Quarter Quell, eventhough her family didn't, and managed to hide out in the remains of the Victor's Village (which the Capitol conveniently decided to leave alone) throughout the war. I don't own the Hunger Games or the characters but the made up ones I do.**

 **Chapter 1- A Birthday Surprise**

 **Lily's POV:**

'Peek-a-boo!' I shout, playfully, taking my hands away from my eyes. The two children begin to laugh uncontrollably at a game that, personally, I don't think is very funny, really. But I guess that's just what kids do, don't they?

'Again! Do it again!' Urges Prim, inbetween shrieks of hysterical laughter. Lucas is too young to talk, but his big brown eyes will me to go on.

'Primrose, don't bother Lily too much, sweetheart,' warns Katniss, from the dining table, where she is talking with my mother and Peeta over a cup of tea.

'Oh no, it's fine,' I say, 'Kids will be kids! Anyways, I could play with these cuties all day long!' I tickle Prim and she starts up her hysterical laughter again.

'Erm, I don't think so, missy. You have homework to do.' My mother reminds me. She always has to spoil things! It's not as if homework is important, anyways. How is it going to help me in life?

'Mom!' I sigh. 'I'll do it later. Right now, I'm busy.'

'No, you'll do it now. Come on, I'll meet you back at home at five.' I give another deep sigh.

'What's your homework about, Lil?' Inquires Katniss. 'Something boring, huh?' I stay quiet for a while. It's not that it's boring. No, it's far from it. It just- it makes me uncomfortable. Studying, reading, writing about something that affected my family and friends so badly. I get up off the floor, where I am sitting with Prim and Lucas, grab my coat and go to the door. After a long silence, I answer Katniss.

'The Hunger Games,' I say. 'We're learning about the Hunger Games.'

 **Katniss' POV:**

I know they teach about it in schools now. About the Games. About the reaping, the horrific fate given to you by the Capitol, the endless days in the arena, just waiting to be killed. Knowing that you'll probably never get a chance to see your family again, that they will have to sit there and watch you suffer, with no way to help you. The rebellion and the war that followed the failure of the Quarter Quell. The one that killed my sister. They don't talk about it in the lower years; it's a much too gory and emotional subject. But when Prim is finally old enough, no doubt she will want to know everything. And I will tell her. Show her how lucky she is to live in a world where she isn't born to die.

 **Lily's POV:**

As I wade my way through the thick snow that's settled like a glittering blanket of white across the square, I suddenly remember that it's Prim's birthday soon. She turns four in a few weeks and I haven't even got her anything yet! As I desperately go through what I could get her in my head, the old candy store came into view. I remember I always used to go there with my mother when I was younger. She would take me every day after school. I used to love the delicious, sweet aroma of the chocolate and that hit me as soon as I walked through the door. It was one of my most favourite things to do with my mother after my father passed away. I haven't been back to that store in years. And this will be the perfect present for Prim, I think. It won't take me long, and I'll still be back before my mother returns home. Anyways, I'd love to get out of the cold for a bit.

Of course, time totally runs away with me. The shop just reminds me so much of my childhood, it takes me a while to take it all in. So when I eventually look back at the old clock hanging on the wall, I am shocked to see that it's already 4:55! Panicking, I quickly pay for the bar of white chocolate that I have picked out for Prim (a personal childhood favourite of mine) and rush outside. As I hurry back out across the square, I'm not looking where I'm going. The only thing that was going through my head was 'Mother's going to _kill_ me when I get back! That's when I feel myself suddenly bump into someone, falling to the ground and dropping my bag.

'Oh my God!' I gasp.' I am _so_ sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! How stupid of me! Are you ok?' Then I look up and see who I am talking to. It's a boy.

 **Rowan's POV:**

She looks up at me with big, green eyes. I notice her from school, but she's not in my class so I've never really spoken to her before. For a minute I am taken aback, then I hold out my hand and help her up. She is still apologising as she dusts herself off.

'I'm sorry,' she repeated. 'Are you sure you're not hurt?'

'Honestly, I'm fine,' I reassure her. I notice that she has dropped a bag, so I pick it up off the floor and hand it back to her.

'Thank you,' she says.

'No problem,' I look inside the bag. 'Chocolate?'

'It's for a friend. Well, she's more like a sister or cousin, really. She turns four soon.' She looks behind me and gasps. 'Oh, there's my mother! She's back already! I better be going. I'm supposed to be at home doing homework! She's going to be so mad at me!'

'Ok,' I reply, a little disappointed that she has to leave so soon. 'I'm Rowan, by the way.' She shakes my hand.

'Lily. I'll see you around!' She calls back as she walks away and towards her house. I smile to myself before turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

 **Lily's POV:**

I look back at myself in the mirror and smile. It's Prim's birthday today and Katniss and Peeta are holding a party for her in the Justice Building, just like they have every year since it got rebuilt. The whole village is invited. I do a quick twirl in my new dress that my mother bought me, especially for the occasion. My blonde hair tumbles past my shoulders in loose waves with a plait around the crown of my head. I wonder if I will see Rowan again today. I am still gazing into the mirror when I hear a voice behind me.

'You look gorgeous, darling.' It's my mother. She walks towards me and I turn to look at her. She twirls my hair in her hands then rests them gently on my shoulders. 'I am so proud of you, you know, Lil. You're growing into such a beautiful, independent young woman. You know how much I love you.' She cups my face in her hands. I smile back at her.

'I love you too, Mom.' I reply.

'Better get going, then,' she says. 'Don't want to be late for little Prim, do we?' I leave the house with my mother, remembering to pick up Prim's chocolate on the way out.

When we arrive at the Justice Building, Prim runs towards me, arms wide, smiling from ear to ear.

'Lily! You're here!' I embrace her in a big hug.

'I got you a present, pumpkin.' I hand her the chocolate wrapped in a brown paper bag. I have tied some pink ribbon around it to make it look more interesting. She unties the ribbon and begins to open it. 'It's not much, but-'

'It's perfect!' She cries, flinging her arms round me again. 'Thank you! The ribbon's so pretty! Will you tie it in my hair, Lily?' I nod, taking the ribbon from her and tying it neatly in a bow at the bottom of her braid. At that moment, Katniss and Peeta walk over to us.

'Thanks for coming, Madge.' She thanks my mother, who is standing beside me.

'Oh, you knew I would! I'd never miss Prim's birthday!' She exclaims. Just then, the music starts up and Prim begins jumping up and down in excitement.

'Come on, Lily!' She urges. 'Let's go dance!' She grabs hold of my hand and drags me to the middle of the floor. Katniss, Peeta and my mother follow and we all begin to dance around in a circle- one big, happy family. Just then, I catch a glimpse of a boy making his way towards us, through the crowds of people. As he approaches me, it takes me a while to realise that it is Rowan, the boy I met a few weeks ago in the street. He smiles at me.

'Hey, Lily.' I just stare at him. Then he turns to my mother on the left of me. He gestures towards me. 'Do you mind if... I take over?' I can feel my face turning bright red in embarassment. I look down at the floor, trying my best not to make eye contact with anyone, especially not my mother or Rowan.

'Lily? You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!' She jokes. Yes, go on, Mom- make it even more humiliating than it already is.

'Oh,no,' assures Rowan. 'I'm not her boyfriend. We just met a few weeks ago when we bumped into each other on the street. I mean, we see each other at school, but...' He sees my expression, willing him to shut up and trails off. 'Anyways,' he holds out his hand for me. I take it and he leads me away.

'Did you seriously have to do that to me? It was already bad enough that you asked me to dance in front of my mother without you going into detail about how we met and making everyone think we're dating!'

'I'm sorry!' He apologises. 'We're not together... Not yet, anyways.'

'Not ever!' I say, sternly, although deep down I can already sense my feelings for him beginning to grow. We carry on dancing, waltzing around the floor, not saying as much as a word to each other. After a while, he breaks the silence.

'So,' he starts. 'You're pretty close to Prim and her family, huh?' I pause before answering him.

'Yeah. You know, we're not even the tiniest bit related, but we might as well be. I've always thought of Lucas and Prim as my brother and sister, since I haven't got any real siblings. They're all I really need. And Katniss and Peeta- they're like extra parents to me. I guess it makes up for my dad...' I trail off, realising that I've said too much already. I mean, I've just literally met this boy. I don't really want to share my whole personal life with him, especially my dad. He looks at me, sympathetically.

'What happened to him?' I don't meet his gaze

'Let's just say it was quite a quick passing. He didn't feel much pain. Not for long, anyways.'

'That's probably best. I'm sorry, Lily.' I shake my head and dismiss the subject.

I am startled when the silence is suddenly broken again. I look over to where the noise is coming from. The Justice Building doors are thrown open, nearly flying off their hinges. My heart stops when I see who is causing all of the commotion. Peacekeepers.

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter to my first ever fanfic! I know this chapter is a little bit short but I will try and make the next one longer. Please feel free to review and comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I am here with a new chapter to my Hunger Games fanfiction 'Stuck in the Past'. Once I get a bit more into this story I am thinking about writing a Hetty Feather fanfic based on the series and books because I absolutely love them. Anway, here's my new chapter! I hope you enjoy :) P.S. I do not own the Hunger Games or the characters.**

 **Madge's POV:**

I can't believe it. One million things are going through my head as I turn to look at the Peacekeepers, barging through the crowds, shouting for everyone to clear the way. I don't understand. I thought they were gone. I thought they were all killed after Katniss defeated the Capitol, after President Snow was dead. I look over at Katniss. Her reaction is the same as mine, too shocked for words. That's the last I see of her and Peeta before I feel two Peacekeepers on either side of me seize my arms and begin dragging me through the crowds ,who are being held back by even more of the white- suited monsters.

I struggle and try to pull myself away but their grip is too tight, burning my wrists. I notice that there are other men and women in front and behind me, being hauled away from their friends and family, desperately trying to escape the Peacekeeper's clutches.

It is then that I notice Lily, surging for forward as she sees me, tears streaming down her face.

 **Lily's POV:**

Everything happens at once. The sight of my mother being pulled away sends my mind into a whirl of terror. I force my way forward, trying to shove past the Peacekeepers that are blocking my path, crying hysterically, screaming her name. I can feel someone trying to pull me back, away from the madness. My mother looks across at me, the hope completely drained from her eyes. As she dissapears out the doors of the building, I finally let myself be drawn away, turning around to see Katniss behind me. Neither Peeta, Prim nor Lucas is with her. Then I notice Rowan also trying to fight his way forward towards a man with the same look on his face that my mother did. I turn back to Katniss and she wraps her arms round me, pulling me into a great hug. I suddenly let out all of my emotion, sobbing loudly into her shoulder. I can hear her whispering in my ear.

'Everything's going to be alright,' she tells me. 'We'll get your mother back. They won't do anything to her. Don't worry, Lily.' I very much doubt it. However, I appreciate her efforts to try and comfort me. When the doors close again, the sound of a woman's voice echoes around the hall. I pull away from Katniss, alarmed. I can see that the Peacekeepers are continuing to hold back the crowds, while the parade of people being marched away has been replaced by a hologram, right in the centre of the floor. It shows a woman, though I don't exactly know who she is, sitting in front of a dull, grey background. She must only be in her late twenties at the most, younger than Katniss.

'Citizens of Panem,' she begins. Everyone waits with bated breath. 'This is President Celestia Snow of the Capitol Rebellion. Most of you may not know me, but will probably recognise my name. Indeed, I am the granddaughter of the late President Coriolanus Snow. The man you killed as a sign of your rebellion, so you could live a life of peace and happiness. Well, that was sweet. But unfortunately there's no such thing as happy ever afters. My grandfather was the only family I had left. I had no mother, no father. He was the one person left in my life that I truly loved. And because of you, now I have nothing. I have spent the past eighteen years of my life hungry for vengeance. So, that's what I plan to get. I will stop at nothing to get revenge for what you did, Panem. I am now the leader of a new rebellion. A rebellion that will restore order to this country, help the Capitol regain its well deserved status. Tommorow morning, at precisely 8am, a reaping will be held in every district, to determine a male and female tribute between the ages of twelve and eighteen. Why should you do this, you ask? Why should you follow my orders, do what I say? Well, here's your answer. We have your family. Anyone that fails to follow orders will have the burden of knowing that they were the reason their family was killed. Do you really want that? I will finish what my granddfather started if it is the last thing I do. Your mockingjay's not so great now is she, Panem? I know what you and Coin were planning to do to me, Everdeen. After my grandfathers death. And to think, I actualy looked up to you once!' She laughs.'What a stupid little girl I was. Well, let's see how you like it now. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!'

As the hologram flickers and fades away, all the pieces begin to fall into place. Celestia's after Katniss. That's the purpose of this whole thing, to finally get revenge for what Katniss caused all those years ago. Katniss is the reason my mother has been taken prisoner by the Capitol. The reson we don't know when we'll see each other again. It doesn't matter what they say, they could keep her for as long as they want, using our families to blackmail us into doing all sorts of things. Hatred suddenly consumes my whole body. Hatred for Katniss. I turn once more to face her.

'Lily...' she starts, but doesn't get a chance to finish as I throw a punch that knocks her back a few steps. Shocked, she holds her hand up to her bleeding lip.

 **Katniss' POV:**

Her eyes are blazing with anger. I know why. I know she thinks this is my fault and it probably is. I can already see and hear Peacekeepers rushing over to break us up. I open my mouth to calm her down, to explain. But she pushes me by the shoulders with such force that I go crashing back into the wall. She is close to tears again as she shouts and screams at me, the fear apparent in her voice.

'This is you!' She shrieks. 'This is all your fault! You did this to my mother! You did this to me!' My heart breaks as I listen to her words. 'I hate you!' She screeches. 'I hate you! I hate you!' She repeats this over and over again until the Peacekeepers manage to get her under control. I am still breathing heavily, trying to come to terms with what is happening when Peeta holds his hands up to the Peacekeepers. He has left Prim and Lucas with my mother and made his way over after he saw what was happening.

'It's ok,' he says, calmly. 'It's ok, we've got her.' The Peacekeepers release their grip on Lily and hand her over to Peeta. She is still glaring at me, hatred flickering in her eyes. 'Look at me, Lily. Look at me.' Lily reluctantly turns to look at Peeta. 'Listen, I know you're mad, but this isn't going to get us anywhere. Fighting with each other isn't going to get your mother back, is it?' Tears begin rolling down the girl's face as she finally let's her guard down. I know she would never mean to do any harm. She's just emotional and scared and that can make people do all sorts of stupid things. I should know that better than anyone.

'You can stay with us tonight, if you like, Lil. Until your mother returns,that is.' I say, softly. She turns towards me and nods her head.

'Thank you,' she says, meekly.

 **Lily's POV:**

I wake up with a start. It takes me a few minutes to come to terms with my surroundings but than I remember that I'm in Katniss and Peeta's house. I've hardly managed to get any sleep. I've been tossing and turning all night, the chaotic events that took place yesterday playing over and over in my head, tormenting me. I sit up wearily, rubbing my eyes and giving a big yawn. My eyes fall on a white blouse and long, grey skirt that looks like it would probably reach my knees. It reminds me of the reaping that's to take place today and a brief feeling of nausea washes over me. I force myself to get up out of bed and dress in the clothes that have been laid out for me. I splash my face with water and brush my teeth before neatly tying my hair in two fishtail braids.

Sitting down at the dining table, I see Prim hurry across from the living room.

'Lily! Do you like the outfit me and mommy picked out for you?' I smile half-heartedly at her. Bless her, I think to myself. She has no idea what's really going on but she still manages to be as sweet as ever. I get up.

'Yes, pumpkin,' I say, patting my skirt down and swaying slightly from side to side.

'It's very pretty.' Her little face lights up and just the sight of it warms my heart. As I sit back in my seat, Peeta sets down a rack of toast,butter, jam and a pot of tea in front of me. I don't flinch. Katniss, who has Lucas sitting on her lap, shoots me a concerned look.

'Don't you want anything, Lil?'

'I'm not hungry.' I state.

'But you need to eat-'

'I said, I'm not hungry!' She moves closer to me but I still don't look up.

'Listen, I know you're worried about today. We all are.'

'Why? It's alright for you, you still have your mother! You don't have to worry about your name being reaped and Prim and Lucas are too young so what on Earth do you have to worry about?' She touches my arm, comfortingly but I pull away.

'Lily, your name is just one of hundreds of children in District 12. You won't get picked, don't worry.'

'Yeah,' I say. 'Isn't that what you told your sister? And look how that turned out!' Katniss' face drops and she gets up, sits Lucas back in his high chair and busies herself with the dishes.

'Don't start, Lily.' Warns Peeta. 'We don't need this. Especially not in front of the kids.' I wish he would just shut up. I throw my chair under and storm outside to get some fresh air; I can't stand being in there any longer. I am standing at the foot of the house now, taking deep breaths of the pure, sweet air. My mind is focused on my mother, what horrible things she might be needing to endure and my hearts sinks. However, my thoughts are interrupted by a rustling sound coming from the alleyway and the scuffing of shoes. Confused, I edge my way forward and peer round the wall. And right there, in front of me, is Rowan.I jump in fright.

'Hey,' he says. 'Scare you there?'

'I-I just got a fright, that's all.' I reply. 'What are you doing here?'

'Just clearing my head. You know, before everything goes haywire again in my life. What about you?'

'Same, really. I just needed to get out the way of Katniss and Peeta for a while. They're getting on my last nerve.' Then another thought comes to my mind. 'Who are you living with? You know, since your dad is...' Great, I think. Just stop talking, Lily. He doesnt seem fazed by my foolish choice of words, though.

'I have an uncle. Well, not really. Not by blood; he's just one of my dad's close friends. He offered to put me up for a night but I'm not sure what's happening after today.' Completely changing the subject, he nods his head towards the big clock across the square. 'Better get going. It's 7:45 already.' I turn to look for myself as if I don't really believe him.

'Ok, well, I guess I'll see you later then.' I say, quietly.

'Yeah, see you.' And then I disappear back round the corner and go inside.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Off we go

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I know this chapter's really short again. I was going to make it longer when my computer decided to get rid of some of my writing, so I had to leave it like this, unfortunately. Anyways, here's my new chapter! I don't own the Hunger Games or the characters. :)**

 **Katniss' POV**

The silence rings in my ears. The sound of a mockingjay can be heard in the distance and my heart sinks. My head is spinning and my eyes are fixed hopelessly on the two buckets of doom a few yards in front of me taking their place once again on the podium. It's like a horrible, horrible case of deja vous as I look out to the crowds of petrified villagers, distinctly split into boys and girls. Peeta and I need to be mentors now, since we are past victors and I am not looking forward to preparing young children to go into an arena and fight to the death. Actually, I take that back, because absolutely nothing can prepare you for the horrors of the games.

I see Lily in the front row staring at the ground, probably trying to forget the reality of the whole situation. I suddenly feel very sick. When everyone begins to turn and look to the top of the aisle in between the two crowds, I immediately follow suit. There, I see a middle-aged woman in about her forties or fifties (I can't tell exactly how old she is under all of her makeup) sporting a dainty green dress with a yellow over-sized belt around the waist and a matching wig; a face I found all too familiar. Without thinking and completely forgetting where I am, I call out in surprise.

'Effie!' I shrink back and lower my head as everyone turns to look at me angrily Effie gasps at the sight of me after all these years, gives a small wave then corrects herself and brings her finger to her lips to quieten me.

She saunters confidently through he crowd with her head held high, smiling at the rows of people despite their petrified expressions. When she eventually reaches the stage, she gives another excited glance in mine and Peeta's direction and then proceeds with the reaping.

'Morning all,' she greets us.'Welcome to the District 12 76th Hunger Games reaping! I hope you're all very excited.' Typical Effie. That woman just never knows when to say the right things. Obviously, she doesn't get the reaction she stupidly anticipated from the crowd and moves on. 'As always, ladies first.'

 **Lily's POV**

I hold my breath as her gloved hand dips into the bowl of neatly folded up slips of paper. I can't even bring myself to look at everyone around me and I squeeze my eyes shut as tightly as I can. The sound of rustling paper seems to echo eventhough it's probably not that loud. Eventually, Effie produces a slip of paper in her hand.

'And the female tribute from District 12 is...' I hear her pause before reciting the name written down. 'Lily Undersee.' My heart stops. Slowly, I open my eyes to see Peeta holding his head in his hand with his free arm around Katniss, whose eyes are welling with tears. My whole body is paralysed. I can barely get my head around what I've just heard. Everyone turns to stare at me and a couple of the girls behind me give me a violent push forward, shoving me towards the stairs leading to the stage. As I slowly make my way to the front I hang my head, refusing to look at anyone else. Effie gives me an encouraging pat on the shoulder, although nothing can change the indescribable sinking feeling I have.

 **Rowan's POV**

Poor Lily. I can only imagine what she's feeling right now. I can't believe this; I've only just begun to get to know her and now she's been reaped to go into a deadly arena. However, I hardly have any time to think about it before Effie moves on.

'And now- the boys.' She dips her hand a second time into the other bowl. She doesn't hesitate this time.'Rowan Weatherfield!' In just a few dreadful minutes, my whole world has come crashing down around me. Not only do I need to watch Lily fight to the death and put her life on the line, but now I might just have to kill her myself. I steel myself before making my way to the front and taking my place next to Effie, just across the stage from Lily. I try to catch her eye but they are fixed on the floor and I don't blame her. She's given up already- and maybe I have too.

 **Katniss' POV**

I should have seen this coming. Celestia would take any chance she could to hurt me even more. As if it isn't bad enough that she took Madge away and tried to turn Lily against me but now she riggs the reaping so that she gets chosen as tribute. That's what must of happened, mustn't it? There is no way that this is just a coincidence. All the more reason fo Lily to hate me. There's nothing I can do; my power has been taken away as quickly as it was given to me when I became the mockingjay. It is now that I am thankful that I left Prim and Lucas at home with my mother; Prim would have been scarred for life if she saw Lily being ushered onto the stage to be sent away. I know, she doesn't fully understand, but that's what will make it that much harder.

 **Peeta's POV**

I try my best to comfort Katniss after the shock she's just had- that all of us have had, really. I know that she'll blame this all on herself; she is the one Celestia is taking all of her hatred out on. But she can't control these things. It's not her fault and I just wish \i could make her see that. She won't listen anyway- she'll just carry on feeling guilty about it. And it doesn't help when Effie announces that Celestia has yet another 'message' for us

'Greetings, Panem. Good to see you again!' My blood boils at her sarcastic tone. 'Congratulations, tributes! I will look forward to working with you. But,first- just a quick announcement. You see, I wouldn't want to _bore_ you. So I have decided to make a few changes to the games this year. You know- mix it up a bit. I have given the matter a lot of thought and I have come to the conclusion that it would be a lot more...interesting if the was not to be just one arena, but two- a girls' and a boys'. All tributes will train together but will be split once the games begin.' A collection of confused whispers fill the square.'But it doesn't stop there, my friends. Oh no, not yet. There will be no cornucopia. Tributes will be sent into the arena in completely randomised locations along with a small backpack filled with supplies accumulated solely through sponsers before the games. The last remaining tribute from both arenas will eventually fight against each other to become victor. Really, Katniss, you didn't think I'd let you get away with the whole 'two victors' stunt you managed to pull on my grandfather, did you? So, what do you think, Panem? Tributes, I wish you a safe journey! I do hope you enjoy the new and improved Hunger Games!'

The crowd is silent in pure awe and shock. A new Hunger Games? Two arenas? No cornucopia? This just doesn't make sense. However, our moment of bewilderment is cut short when Effie begins herding us off the stage, keeping hold of Lily and Rowan's shoulders as if they were about to escape her beloved reaping. I doubt they would they would make an effort to get away anyway; Lily seems as though she's not even going to bother trying to fight against the fact that she's being sent away and Rowan can't take his eyes off of her. I clasp Katniss' hand tight and lead her away, followinf Effie and the two terrified teenagers.

'You shall have exactly one hour to gather up your belongings and say goodbye to your families, as always.' Effie informed Lily and Rowan.

'Oh, really? 'As always'? Because I can recall that Katniss and I weren't allocated that time in our last games. We were just taken away without mercy.' Effie shoots me an unsatisfied look and continues to send us on or way.

 **Katniss' POV:**

I pause in the doorway of the sitting room, seeing Lily curled up in a ball on the sofa, hugging her legs up to her chest. I feel so bad about this whole thing. That young girl has lost everything because of me. Without warning, the train jerks, sending me stumbling forward so that Lily turns to look in my direction. She takes one look at me and glances away again, turning her attention back to the dainty silver necklace she is cradling in her hands. I blink back the tears as I realise that it is the necklace Madge bought her when she was Primrose's age for her fourth birthday.

She'd been wanting it for what seemed like forever and she's never let it out of her sight since the minute she received it. Madge gave up every penny she had at the time to buy her that necklace and it's been the most precious thing she's owned ever since. I'd forgotton all about it until now.

'Hey...'

'Hey,' she replies, not even lifting her head.

'I brought hot chocolate,' I say, lifting up the half-empty cup in my hand. 'Although, most of it's staining the carpet now. Effie's going to kill me.' She examines the floor briefly as I go to sit down beside her. Her mother figure is gone because of me, so I am more than happy to step up and take on the role. 'Lily, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I never meant for-'

'I'm not blaming you, Katniss. Not anymore. I know you couldn't have done anyhting about it. Not much, anyway.' She sets the necklace down on a cushion and takes the mug out of my hand. 'Thanks for the hot chocolate.' I put my arm around her, comfortingly.

'You know, you're mother would be so proud of you, Lily.'

'Why? I haven't done anything. I'm just a helpless, terrified young girl being sent off to be tortured and killed in the games. There's nothing to be proud of when it comes to me. Not like you- you were a leader, an icon, a Mockingjay...' Her voice trails off.

'But I never asked to be any of those things, you know. I was just a normal teenage girl from District 12, just like you.'

'Yeah, but you had courage, didn't you? You were brave.'

'No I wasn't. Trust me, the only thing that was going through my mind when I volunteered was the thought of Prim all alone in that dreaded arena. I only did it to help my sister; I never imagined that it would spark all of that controversy.' Truthfully, I felt way out of my depth.'

'So, how did you get through it? What kept you going?' She asks, looking me in the eye for the first time since the beginning of this conversation.

'Well, I promised Prim. I promised her that I would try and win for her, that I would do whatever I could to get out of there alive. I couldn't let her down. And you, Lily- don't you want to win for your mother?' She sighs.

'Of course I do. What kind of a question is that?'

'Then do it. We'll do everything we can to get you out of that arena. Believe in me.' She looks down, unsurely, before I pull her into a hug.

'Thanks, Katniss.' She squeaks. She gets up without another word, being careful not to forget the necklace, and makes her way out into the hallway, leaving me alone.


End file.
